


BTS - How they would react to you being a virgin / taking your virginity

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [41]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Sex, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyFind our full masterlist on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - How they would react to you being a virgin / taking your virginity

RM

Namjoon would be super sweet knowing it was your first time and would take extra care to not hurt you. We see him as someone who can be a bit clumsy during sex if he is getting carried away, so he would be extra attentive and take things very slowly, making sure you were comfortable at every step of the way. He would let you know beforehand that he thought himself so lucky to be the one to take your virginity; kissing you softly and sensually as he encourages you to straddle his lap on the bed. He would brush your hair from your face with palms, smoothing it out to look at you properly as he told how careful he was going to be and how much he would take care of you. He would try to prepare you well enough to take him through foreplay but he would also feel a little nervous and it might be a little more clumsy and rushed than usual. He would stick mainly to missionary but, halfway through, might encourage you to straddle his lap once more in order to make your orgasm easier. When entering you, his body would feel super comforting on top of you as he held you close. He would want to use a condom for your first time, more to make sure you felt safe and at ease as well as knowing it would be an easier and more relaxing clean up, but would likely discuss in the near future whether you felt safe enough without one and whether you had another form of birth control. Afterwards, he would pull you against his chest, holding you close as you both calmed down. He would compliment how good you were and tell you how much he loved you.

Jin

Jin would want your first time to be really special and memorable but it would likely happen spontaneously and he would end up feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t planned it better. Either way, your first time with Jin would be naturally perfect as he would be so gentle and loving with you. He would not rush the foreplay; using his fingers and mouth all over your body to make you feel good; telling you how much he loved you and how lucky he was all the while. Even if you were on birth control, he would ask whether you wanted to use a condom and would likely keep using them on subsequent encounters until you asked him otherwise. He might make a silly joke before the sex itself to break the tension a little and ease your nervousness. He would anticipate that the sex itself might hurt and might warn you beforehand. He would ask if you were sure you wanted this before entering you slowly, paying close attention to your facial expression to make sure you were okay. He would stick to the missionary position throughout, his body close to yours as he stroked your hair, whispering softly to you, calling you his princess. Afterwards he wouldn’t want to leave your side so would shower with you, holding you close and trying to make you laugh with his jokes.

Suga

Yoongi would not make a big deal out of you being a virgin but there would be subtle differences between him having sex with a virgin and non virgin. He is naturally good at reading people’s body language closely so would know when you were ready to take things to the next level. He would take his time with the foreplay, letting you know he was not in a rush and quietly giving you the time to stop him if you changed your mind. He would perform oral sex on you for a while beforehand, nestling himself between your parted thighs and keeping things fairly gentle; thoroughly making sure you were incredibly wet by the end of it and well prepared to take him. He would stick to the missionary position and would automatically use a condom unless you suggested otherwise. He would brush himself gently against your opening a few times, making sure you looked and felt relaxed beneath him as he entered you slowly; his lips moving to yours or to your forehead. If you cried out in pain, he would apologise and keep himself still until your body adjusted to him. His body would be impossibly close to yours as he moved gently against you; gradually increasing his speed but keeping his movements small; burying himself deep inside you. Following orgasm, he would hold you close to him as he came down from his high. He might ask whether it was okay for you, appreciating that while most people’s first time’s are rarely perfect, it is still considered a big moment for most people. He would want to make sure that he could make next time better and that you were comfortable enough to be open about your preferences with him.

J-Hope

Hoseok would be very caring and cautious about taking your virginity; feeling it was a big deal for both of you. Naturally energetic in the bedroom, he would try his best to take things slow and stick to fewer positions than he would otherwise. He would be very gentle in preparing you; fingering your clitoris gently before stretching you with his long, beautiful fingers. He would ask a lot of questions as to how it felt…whether it felt good and you wanted him to use another finger. While he does care a lot about you and your safety, we see him as typically quite forgetful when it comes to using condoms, often getting lost in the moment, so would rely on you to prompt him. He would start in the missionary position, his face just as expressive as your own as he pushes inside for the first time and savours the sensation. He would actively try his hardest to keep his movements gentle but he would naturally pull almost all the way out of you before pushing back inside; his hip movements naturally quite exaggerated. He would not overthink the sex positions and might switch things up halfway through; turning you over and entering you from behind. He would run his lips along your back lovingly and would orgasm with his mouth pressed close to your ear, letting you know how much he enjoys the feel of you. Afterwards, he would want to admire you for a while and would cuddle you in bed. His limbs would entangle with your own as he trailed his eyes slowly along your face; his expression softer than soft and showing how much he loves you.

Jimin

Of all members, we feel Jimin gets the biggest pleasure out of knowing he is someone’s first and would see it as a big deal. He would want your first time to feel perfect and would be the perfect gentleman throughout. He would take your cue on when you felt ready but would want you to say it out loud, both to make sure this was what you wanted but also as it would make him feel incredibly happy to know you wanted him so much. He would be very flirty during foreplay, kissing you for a very long time before undressing you. His touches to your body would be light and pretty, leaving you with butterflies and making your skin tingle all over. He would play with your clitoris delicately and might kiss and lick it a couple of times before moving back up. He would ask you whether he should wear a condom and would anticipate that it might hurt; kissing your forehead or tip of the nose gently as he pushes inside. He would have sex in the missionary position, keeping his movements small as he rolls his hips against yours. He would compliment how amazing it felt afterwards as he holds you against him, telling you how pretty you looked and how he hopes it was as good for you as for him.

V

Taehyung would be very self-aware if he was having sex with a virgin as he would want it to be a memorable and positive experience for them. While he would not actively discuss the matter, it would be obvious he had thought a lot about it. He would be the most likely to want to plan it out beforehand and make sure the ambience was right; perhaps suggesting a bath together beforehand and lighting a few candles around the bedroom. He would absolutely worship your entire body during foreplay, kissing every inch of you before massaging your clitoris between his fingers. He would want you begging for him before taking you. He would prefer not to use a condom so long as he knew you had protection, wanting to feel you around him without any barriers while you enjoy every inch of him. He would start in the missionary position but might switch to spoons towards the end, kissing your neck and massaging your breasts as he comes inside. The experience would feel very sensual and sexy. Afterwards, he would take care of you very attentively; joining you in the shower and helping you to wash. He would massage your skin with the soap and trail the shower head against your body. It would not be unusual that things would get heated again very shortly afterwards and you might go for round two!

Jungkook

Jungkook would consider the act of taking your virginity to be a really special thing and would also feel very nervous about it, knowing how much of a big deal his own first time was. He would want to plan things out make sure he was also well prepared; buying condoms which felt comfortable for instance. He wouldn’t be able to stop grinning as you told him you were ready; bashfully kissing you over and over again. Due to his own nerves, his foreplay might be a little inadequate and rushed, with him possibly struggling himself to remain hard due to the pressure. He would be very apologetic and, eventually, you would both relax enough to enjoy the experience; with him holding you close in the missionary position. It might take him longer than usual to orgasm (and there would be the possibility you would stop him before he was able to…feeling it was taking too long) which he would be embarrassed by, but the little imperfections of your first time together would make it more special.

***


End file.
